


[podfic] Wolf Within

by reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #ITPE 2020, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon, Attempted Murder, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BAMF Stiles, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Murder, Podfic, Season/Series 01, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Instead of convincing Scott to regain his humanity by killing the Alpha, Derek offers another possible solution.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic] Wolf Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolf Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552640) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Character Death, Alpha Peter Hale, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Moral Ambiguity,Season/Series 01, BAMF Stiles, Murder, Attempted Murder

 **Music:**[Way Down We Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-7IHOXkiV8), as performed by KALEO  
 ****

 **Length:** 01:59:16

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202020/\(TWolf\)%20_Wolf%20Within_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic compiled as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(TWolf\)%20_Wolf%20Within_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
